


In another life

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco malfoy comes to the Muggles world after his breakup with Harry Potter. But his past comes back to haunt him.





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Pls comments and kudos are amazing.

*Ok so this is NOT part of the story, but I have a feeling this is going to be everywhere and a mess* 

 

As Draco bought his plane ticket, he told himself "I am Julian Albert" "I am Julian Albert".

 

When Harry Potter realised nobody could find his ex, Draco Malfoy, he knew something was wrong. When Harry had to tell Draco's son, Scropuis Malfoy, He knew something was off. "Scropuis? I have something to tell you".  "Scorpuis"?. Harry saw the note and instantly his  jaw dropped. " Sorry not Sorry prat, me and Scropuis left to the Muggle world" it read. 

 

 

When Barry Allen created Flashpoint, he also created the breakup between Draco and Harry. 

 

 

 


End file.
